


Him and Her

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Experimental, F/M, Jealousy, John and Irene never use each other's names when they narrate, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Pre Reichenbach, Sherlock loves them both, drabble-ish, kink meme fill, minor kidfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of the Detective, the Doctor, and the Woman-- and how they came to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him and Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kink meme: "While they were on the run after Sherlock saved her, they ended up sleeping together..."

"Thank you. For saving my life," she says.  
She smiles genuinely at him-- it's almost warm. He feels himself responding in kind, his jaw lightening in relief.  
  
Sherlock closes his eyes. The rescue mission was successful; he'd arrived in the nick of time to incapacitate her executioners. They ran for their lives, and they've made it.  
  
They're both a little breathless from their escape, their bodies high on adrenaline. He feels a coiling desire, one he doesn't want to tamp down. One he has no necessity to suppress. It's different from the animalistic urge he feels for  _him,_  this-- this is less forbidden, somehow-- and nowhere near as agonising.   
  
He meets her gaze and he pauses. Here they are, standing in a dinky hideout lodge in the middle of nowhere. He can have her right here and now, and they both know it.  
  
"Let's have dinner," he says.  
  
She tilts a come-hither invitation. He accepts it.  
  
Three (mutually satisfactory) nights later, they part ways.  
  


* * *

  
He returns to London, takes on new cases.  
  
Three weeks later, Mycroft finds out about The Woman's "execution" and schemes to deceive him in a misguided attempt to spare his feelings. Lestrade is mildly irritating as usual and the Yarders are incompetent as ever. Molly makes half-hearted attempts at flirting.  
  
People are  _so_  dull.  
  
And the only person who's always been the exception?  _He_  dates a string of nondescript women-- and is so aggressively defensive regarding his heterosexuality that it's unbearable to watch.  
  


* * *

  
Three months later, she contemplates contacting him. She looks at the piece of paper in her hand, the one scrawled with the digits of a secured private number that he'd pressed into her palm, for emergencies.  
Should she?  
  
She glances at her bedside dresser, where the ultrasound picture is carefully propped up.  
  
She strokes her belly, sighs. Puts the phone down (something she will regret for a long, long time).  
  


* * *

  
Her son is three days old when Sherlock Holmes takes the Fall.  
  
Hamish is three years old when his father returns from the dead.  
  


* * *

  
Sherlock visits her after he has neutralised every last remnant of Moriarty's empire. He promises there are no more threats from that quarter.  
  
She takes him to their beautiful, brilliant baby boy, who is sound asleep in bed. She sees the awe and wonder and fear in Sherlock's face as he watches over his child for the first time.  
  


* * *

  
They fight about him returning to London. He says it's where he belongs, where he's needed. She knows it's because Sherlock cannot bear to leave  _him_. His Doctor. The very first person Sherlock Holmes sought out after his "resurrection", before his own brother, before her.  
  
Sherlock is silent in the face of her accusations.  
  


* * *

  
On paper, it should have been an awkward reunion. It isn't, not really.   
  
She appears on their doorstep a few weeks later, with Hamish in tow.  
  
"Doctor," she greets when the door is opened. It's been a long time. He looks older, sadder. He welcomes her in, looking unsurprised by her presence. Sherlock is out at Bart's, he says.   
  
She introduces him to her son and there is recognition in his eyes at the name. Smiling, he crouches down to meet his namesake. "Hullo, Hamish. I'm John."  
  
They are unaware of it, but these words mark the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
